A need exists for an easy to use webpage creation system that enables an unskilled developer or other user to develop webpages and webpages for mobile computing devices quickly and easily using data-entry screens to carry out a wide variety of searches and acquire a wide variety of extraction subsets of data without knowledge or skill in generating HTML.
A need exists for an easy to use webpage creation system that quickly and efficiently allows a webpage developer, a mobile device specific webpage developer or other user to create webpages and webpages for mobile computing devices without the need to learn a computing language or have knowledge of computer programming.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.